story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alen
is a bachelorette in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Alen is a natural traveling musician which is reflected in their mellow speech towards the player. Alen is actually a girl, just because Alen dressed as a boy but it doesn't mean she dislikes something pretty. However, as the player raises friendship with Alen, she will become a less of masculine and act ladylike. She comes across as someone who wants to be liberated, as shown by her rebellion against putting a price on her songs. This adds to the musician stereotype of going against a particular norm. Her songs are for sale for 3.600 Cash. Alen has an obvious passion of performing for others, as she offers to play for people on a weekly basis. Secretly, Alen is quite crazy over Ludwig, the town's playboy. She lights up every time he comes into her house, but Alen has never told her how much she likes him. Ludwig has no idea that she has a secret admirer. Ludwig and Alen will not marry each other in game. Before she is married, Alen lives in her own home in Starland City. She goes to perform at Cappuccino Bar everyday no matter the weather. Her job does not bring income to the house. After the bar is closed, she heads back home for bedtime. On Thursday, her day off, she will take a longer break at apartment. However, if the weather is rainy, she will stay home all day. After Alen is married, she will move in with the player. Her house in Starland will be given to the woman who runs a Wrapping Store in Mall of Bayern 1st floor. Alen will continue to perform at Cappuccino Bar, which she will go everyday regardless the weather, until midnight. On Thursday, her day off, Alen will walk around house area. However, if the weather is rainy on Thursday, she will stay home all day. 1st Symbol Event *Alen's House *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Rainy weather *Alen has 10,000 Points or more Alen calls the player over as they walk into her house. Alen is deciding which colour of net she wants, so she can set that aside and grab it as soon as the weather gets nice. Alen is having a hard time deciding, so she asks the player to do it for her. Choice 1: This one? Result: +1000 Points It turns out the player picked the same one that she was going to pick. Alen will use the player's chosen net tomorrow. Choice 2: This feels kind of silly... Result: -1000 Points That wasn't very nice! ---- 2nd Symbol Event Donau Apartment, Benedikt's room *7:00 to 9:00 *Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Alen has 20,000 Points or more *Benedikt has 5000 Points or more *You already seen Alen's 1st Symbol Event Inside Benedikt's room, Benedikt and Alen are talking. The adventurer asks why she has stopped being a rock star, but Alen argues that she is merely taking a break. Benedikt doesn't understand why she would want to take a career break when she seems to have it all. Benedikt explains that at first she was really popular. Her first single sold well and even became a theme song for a movie, but her follow up singles didn't sell as well. Suddenly Alen found herself "no longer" a rock star. Alen doesn't understand why because she tried so hard. Benedikt appologises for bringing up such a hard subject. Choice 1: It just wasn't meant to be... Resut: -2000 Points with Alen Alen's rage grows large enough that she says that she hates the player. Choice 2: Try for a comeback! Result: +2000 Points with Alen Alen thinks the player has a great idea. She will just have to try even harder with her singing, and show everyone the new and improved Alen. She thanks the player for their support. The player must give Alen a Ring to see the rest of her symbol events. The acceptance of a Confession Ring on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Alen must have 25,000 HP (Two and a half sunflower indicator) or more. 3rd Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten Shopping District *9:00 to 10:00 *Thursday *Sunny weather *Alen has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Alen's 2-Symbol Event By the Mall, Alen is working on her singing. She wants to get better, and suddenly has the idea to ask you to sing with her. Alen rarely gets a chance to sing with anyone. Choice 1: Okey, let's sing! (+3000 HP) The two of us do some singing together. When we're finished, Alen says that she loved singing with the player. She hopes that the player will sing with her again sometime. Choice 2: I'm too embrasseed... (-3000 HP) Alen is annoyed that you don't want to sing with her. She is busy practicing and asks you to leave. ---- 4th Symbol Event: Date As the player wakes up in the morning, Alen will come stop by asks if they are free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Alen will ask him to meet her at Mall of Bayern 3rd floor, 16:00. If the player rejects her response, they will lose points. When the player arrives, the two of them will watch a rock concert. Once the concert ends, Alen asks if the player loves rock music, by choosing either "Yes!" or "No, it's too loud!". Answering the first option will result in Alen being happy and after this event is over, the duo go home. Before marrying Alen, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with her. Buy the Ring from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern 2nd floor, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children you get from marrying Alen act sociable and somewhat laid-back. They will have light brown hair, light brown eyes, and light skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has short hair. Her child's looks are the same as Holger's. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes